Sonic And The Seventh Realm
by Rainbow Tune
Summary: Adabat is attacked and its villagers abducted. Sonic sees this as another adventure and dives head first into danger. But when the goddess Valentine warns him that he is the real target, Sonic realizes that the Dark force won't stop until it gets him. And that means taking his loved ones, one by one. Will he be able to save them if he's being pulled into Darkness?


Title: Sonic And The Seventh Realm.  
Full Summary: When Adabat is attacked and its villagers abducted, the Mobians are fearful for their lives and the Chaotic Convergence Festival. The goddess Valentine awakens from her stasis on the Earth World and returns to Möbius, only to find that several other cities have been ransacked. Sonic, distraught, becomes worried for Amy and Emily's safety. But when creatures called 'The Dark Ones' attack Station Square, he questions himself and his feelings. Will Sonic be able to save them if he is being pulled into the shadows?

Prologue: Adabat

The village of Adabat was putting up the decorations for their role in the Chaotic Convergence Festival, picking fresh, tropical flowers from the jungle on the mainland and hanging bunches from every surface.

The greenery leading to the Canopy was being trimmed and pruned down to the last stamen.

The Canopy where the ceremony would take place was being decorated in white netting and flowers, filling the air with their floral scent.

The fountains that ringed the Canopy were overflowing with flowers and leaves, all symbols of new life.

The village elders braided the stems of the flowers into intricate patterns and showed a few lucky children the secrets of the art.

In the center, a special pedestal was being set in place. This is where the Chaos Emerald would rest at during the ceremony.

The village was quivering with motion and excitement.

Children laughed and dove into the perfectly cool water, the schools being closed for such a special occasion.

A yellow mink ran the length of a dock, her pink dress and kite flying behind her.

In the wind she created.

Her twin brother used his powers to create a wave that swept up his friends, who all squealed in glee.

He laughed as his sister made him float in her wind.

He shouted in shock when he fell back in the water.

"Nolii! What was tha-. Nolii?"

His sister's kite crashed into the wooden planks.

Her green eyes were aimed heavenward and wide.

One of her hands was outstretched.

"Nolii?" Her brother, Kane, came up on the dock and looked at her worriedly.

"Snow, Kane. It's snowing..." She whispered in awe.

Snow?

You see snow in the Arctic Zone or Holoska.

Or on TV.

It never snows in Adabat.

And even if it did, it was the begin

"Nolii, it's not... Snowing?" A flake landed on his nose.

Someone shouted and the whole village turned to the sky.

Flake after flake landed on the village.

They were entranced by the perfect snowflakes.

Until a female screamed.

Kane knew what that meant.

Either a birth.

Or an attack.

He didn't want to take a chance.

He grabbed his sister's hand, just like his father told him to do, and ran.

His friends had disappeared to find their families.

They should have ran.

They would have a better chance in the jungle.

But not really.

As the twins ran, they got flashes of what was happening to their home.

Dark, wild, horned creatures screeched like banshees, jumping on rooftops and crawling into windows.

Screams came from these windows.

A brown mink with brown eyes ran past them.

Her name was Rachel, Kane remembered.

She knew Sonic The Hedgehog.

Reaching the end of the dock, Kane created another wave that carried them across to the jungle.

Neither were wearing shoes, so the rocks and roots bit into their feet.

But Kane kept forcing his sister farther into the jungle.

"Kane-Kuunnn! We havta go back for muma and deda!" She protested.

"No! Deda told me to protect you and that means we havta run!" Kane shouted back.

Nolii screamed suddenly. "KANE!"

Kane spun around to see that a group of the monsters had followed them.

He pushed his sister behind him.

Even though he was young, Kane and his sister were only 10 years old, Kane's father had taught him how to fight with his water abilities.

The monsters ranged from skinny to enormous but they all were black and smokey, had black and white striped horns, large, thick claws and deep, cyan eyes.

One opened its claw and a bolt of electricity fizzled in its hand.

Kane felt fear, but he knew he had to protect his sister.

He strained his powers as hard as he could, but he never had used them without water he could see.

He couldn't do anything.

Except scream as he was electrocuted by one of the monster's claws.

He screamed. "Run, Nolii-Chaaaannn! RUN!"

But little Nolii couldn't run.

Because she was convulsing from a electric shock.

Saliva frothed from her mouth and Kane shouted his sister's name.

"Nolii!" Tears rolled down his muzzle.

And then, he his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The monsters parted as their master came into the clearing, blood dripping from his claws and from under his hood.

He smirked at the brother-sister pair on the ground.

"So, these are Mobians?" He asked one of the monsters.

The monster nodded and gave a grunt.

The master's smirk grew.

"Perfect. Take them with us." He turned and disappeared back the way he came.

Nolii and Kane's eyes were blank as they were slung over the shoulder of one of the larger monsters.

The monsters vanished into the air.

Just like they came.

As snowflakes.

This time landing on the scarlet water.


End file.
